


Movie Night.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddling, Day 1, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Kousuke is a fatass, Qyootip, Shinsuke - Freeform, Sweet, Yoosuke, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, caramel popcorn, movie, otp, prompt, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “He can make ice cream that doesn’t melt but can’t prevent a chocolate palace from doing the same?!”





	Movie Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Yootip Week 2019. November 2nd. Day 1: Movie.

Kousuke dimmed the lights in the silence of the living room; once that task was complete he joined Shin-Ae on the couch. She had insisted that they watch a movie at his place because his television had high definition.

“What movie is it that we’re watching again?” Kousuke asked just as she hit the play button.

“It’s a classic. I remember really liking this as a kid. I’m surprised you never watched it yourself. Plus, it has chocolate in it!” She beamed just as the opening scene played.

Kousuke fixated his eyes on the screen. Not even ten minutes into the film, her clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Really? He invented a way to keep ice cream cold even if it’s left outside on a hot day? That’s preposterous.”

_“That’s impossible.”_ The little boy on the screen voiced.

“Exactly! At least explain how he achieved such a feat.” Kousuke crossed his arms. “A chocolate factory. Interesting business venture.”

“Kousuke, shh!” Shin-Ae quieted the dark haired male. The brunette grabbed a bowl of caramel popcorn that was situated on the coffee table in front of them and brought it to her lap. She dipped her hand into the bowl and brought a few pieces of popcorn to her mouth and then offered some to Kousuke.

The male obliged and took some popcorn for himself. Although he didn’t particularly like popcorn kernel’s getting stuck between his teeth, he couldn’t deny his liking to the caramel popcorn Shin-Ae had introduced to him. They were sinfully sweet and he enjoyed them so.

“He can make ice cream that doesn’t melt but can’t prevent a chocolate palace from doing the same?!”

Shin-Ae playfully rolled her eyes. “Are you going to nitpick everything about the movie, Kousuke?” 

“If it doesn’t make sense then I’ll voice it.” He huffed. Kousuke dipped his hand into the bowl to feed himself more popcorn. “Well, at least the first candy bar he bought didn’t have the Golden Ticket. Very realistic.”

“I remember the first time I watched it, I was pretty bummed when he didn’t find it at first.” Shin-Ae voiced.

The two of them sat in silence once more as the flat screen flashed more scenes of the movie.

“I thought his grandfather was bedridden. Now he can miraculously dance around and walk? Tch." 

“C’mon Kousuke, the guy’s clearly happy. The news probably fired him up and renewed his soul.”

“Oh, now he’s well enough to carry Charlie to the factory.”

Shin-Ae wiped a hand down her face which was a mistake because now it became sticky with the caramel.

Kousuke was already making quick work of cleaning her face with wipes he had on hand, what with Shin-Ae being the messy eater that she was.

“I’m not a baby, you know, I can clean myself.” Shin-Ae murmured.

“Just hold still, Shin-Ae.”

Shin-Ae dipped her hands into the bowl again and tried to put a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth but they slipped out of her hold and fell onto the couch.

“Don’t mess up my couch, it was expensive.” 

“Well you were being rough with my face. If you were a bit more gentle, your couch wouldn’t get soiled.” She stuck her tongue out and ate the few pieces that spilled onto the couch.

“Oh, so Willy Wonka has daddy issues it seems.”

“Oh yes. You’d know.”

“I do not.”

“Sure you don’t.”

A few more minutes passed by and Kousuke let out a sigh. “Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse. Singing? Is this a musical?”

“Stop complaining already.” Shin-Ae chided which was accompanied with snickers.

“Pause the movie.” He stood up.

Shin-Ae did as instructed. “What’s the matter, Q-tip?”

He stared at the paused screen and then looked into her eyes. “All that chocolate is making me begin to crave some too. I’m going to make myself a chocolate filled crêpe.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I will never joke about crêpe au chocolate.” The male walked off and made quick work of preparing his food.

A shiver went up Shin-Ae’s spine in reaction to the temperature of the living room. Damn it was cold.

She grabbed the grey-coloured wool blanket that was draped on the arm of the couch and tightly wrapped it around her person. She was almost instantaneously warmed by the fabric.

Some time later, Kousuke returned with his crêpe. “You’re cold?”

“Freezing.”

“I see.” He got comfortable on the couch once more and sliced piece of his crêpe with the fork. “Would you like to share?” Shin-Ae nodded her head and opened her mouth, waiting for Kousuke to feed her.

“Here comes the airplane.” He announced, steering the fork into her mouth. Shin-Ae bit into the thin pancake and chewed. “These are heaven.” She sighed.

“Of course they are. Its because I made them.” He said matter-of-factly as he took his own bite. 

“More.” The brunette demanded, opening her mouth. Kousuke complied and placed another piece into the female’s mouth. Of course, this could not be done without her mouth getting messy. Some chocolate was smudged at the corner of her mouth. This wouldn’t do.

Kousuke extended an arm and wiped his thumb at the corner of her mouth, ridding her of the chocolate stain and then licked his thumb.

“You could have just told me there was something on my face, you know.” She averted her gaze with a tint on her cheeks.

Kousuke picked up the remote and resumed the movie. “Let’s carry on with this.”

Shin-Ae leaned into Kousuke’s side and he wrapped an arm around her blanketed body.

“Ugh. Disgusting! Putting gum behind your ears? Unhygienic.” 

Shin-Ae felt her lips curl. Normally she’d be pissed every time someone commented on what was happening during a movie but with Kousuke, she found it adorable.

She felt herself getting tired and stifled a yawn. Her eyes began to droop and then everything went dark.

Shin-Ae was jostled awake by her head being shifted abruptly. She groggily squinted open her eyes just when her ears were attacked with Kousuke’s ranting.

The brunette realized that her head was now resting on Kousuke’s lap and she gazed up at his disgruntled face.

"I hope the parents file a lawsuit against him. Look at all the harm that befell those children, although they were brats. That Willy Wonka is really wonky in his head. To think he’d have warning signs and taken measures to prevent any unnecessary accidents.”

"And those midgets." 

“Oompa loompas.” Shin-Ae interrupted, alerting him that she was awake. 

"Yes. That. He only pays them with chocolate? How Absurd! Gravely unethical. Don’t get me started on how he was calm when all those mishaps happened and those choreographed clean-ups when the..Oompa loompas escorted the victims out. Its like they they trained for situations like that. Like it’s happened before."

“Kousuke.” Shin-Ae laughed out loud. “Chill, it’s not that deep.” She wiped at her eyes.

“Tch.”

“So does that mean you didn’t enjoy the movie?”

“It was entertaining, I must admit. My favourite part was when that British girl was attacked by the squirrels.”

“Oh yea. That was mine too. Okay, between the movie we watched last week and the movie we watched tonight. Which do you prefer?” 

“Darcy was too prideful for my taste. Don’t even get me started on the actor who played him, he made the character washed out. It wasn’t authentic, an abomination. He was a hairless, emotionless carcass.”

Shin-Ae slowly nodded her head as he rambled on.

“The actress who played Elizabeth, I like her but she was unfit for the role. That was a disaster. But that’s my humble opinion.”

“Wow. Tough crowd.” 

“To answer your question, I preferred this movie that we watched here tonight. The sight of sweets appeased me.”

“I’m not surprised.” She voiced, poking her finger at his stomach. “That’s why you’re turning into a fatass.”

“Ha. Ha.” He deadpanned.

“You want to watch another movie?” Shin-Ae offered.

“What do you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank For Reading!


End file.
